November Rayne
by Spacebabie
Summary: The Xanatos family takes a trip to Florida and bring Lex. One of his interent friends lives down there, but he is unsure if they should meet.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me .

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

November Rayne

_________________________________________________________

Charlemane looked at the stuffed animal that he was holding. It's hard marble like eyes looked back. Like most of the things that he was allowed to touch it was soft and he could squeeze it. He decided he didn't like it and that was because of its smell. It wasn't like the white stuff the big ones used. It also didn't smell like Mama or Dada. With a small grunt he threw it.

"He doesn't like bunnies," Alex said. He was in the nursery with the baby and his mother.

"Try the ball," Fox suggested. Alex grabbed the red rubber toy that was the same size as a baseball and rolled it to the baby. Charlie picked it up and studied it like the stuffed rabbit. It wasn't as soft and it was easy to hold on to. It felt like one of Mama's lumps. It didn't have a smaller bump for him to suck on, but it might be full of warm milk. 

"He likes it," Alex said as Charlie bit down on it.

"Don't let him put his mouth on it," Fox walked over and took the ball away. Charlie's face scrunched up as he wailed. "I think he is teething. Alex where is the ring?"

"On your finger."

"Not that ring. The kind you put in your mouth."

"I dunno."

"Owen?" She stood back up. "Owen!" Her husband stuck his head into the room.

"Owen is running errands. Is there anything wrong?"

"I need the teething ring."

"Charlie is teething already? Wouldn't his parents have told us?"

"He wants to bite a rubber ball."

"Are you sure he isn't hungry?"

"I just fed him."

"He doesn't appear to be in any pain." The both glanced at the rug on the floor. Alex had his mouth on his arm. He inhaled deeply and blew creating a rude sound that caused the infant to laugh.

"When those two are school age they are going to cause trouble," Fox said.

"Speaking of which Alex will be in school in a few years."

"Let's not jump ahead David."

"I'm just saying that we will only be able to go on trips when he is on vacation."

"Like where?"

"Orlando Florida for example. We would only be able to go there during the summer and that will be the peak of tourist season."

"All the attractions would be crowded.'

"Exactly."

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"A business friend gave me three free passes to Disney World."

"Disney World?" Alex asked and stood up. "We're going to Disney World?"

"Yes Alex and you can choose a friend to come," Xanatos said before whispering to his wife. "Not too mention someone who will watch him while were are being intimate or want to have a meal alone."

"Good idea," She whispered back.

"I want Lexington," Alex said.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was not uncommon for Xanatos to wait for the clan to awaken from their stone sleep, but he would usually be standing next too to Goliath, not Lexington. The smallest gargoyle stared at the megalomaniac for a while before speaking.

"Good evening?" He asked.

"Good evening Lexington," Xanatos greeted.

"Do you need me for anything? Computer problems?"

"Not really. My family and I will be taking a small trip to Florida. We told Alex he could bring a friend. He chose you."

"Me? Why? Wouldn't Owen be a better choice?"

"I decided to give Owen a few nights off. Mostly to take Miss Masterson out on some dates."

"Oh. I'm glad he found someone." Xanatos could detect slight disappointment in his voice.

"Don't fret Lexington I'm sure there is someone out for you."

"Yeah right. Nobody wants to be the mate of the runt of the clan."

"Cheer up. It's going to be a great trip. We're flying via my private jet."

____________________________________________________________________________

VITABOMB: I've finally made it to the third disk. 

Lexington stared at the post by Vitabomb. When does this guy ever sleep?

TRILOGY4: When do you ever sleep?

VITABOMB: Sleep? What's that?

ORKODADORKO: I think he has an IV bag full of coffee hooked up to his arm.

CYBERLEX: Not just coffee, Espresso.

TRILOGY4: Hey Lex

VITABOMB :sup?

QUEENB: Hi Cyberlex. I'm new.

ORKODADORKO: Hey man.

CYBERLEX: Hey guys. Hi QueenB. So Vitabomb made it to the third disc?

VITABOMB: Yup I defeated the troll king on the shadow planet.

ORKODADORKO: So whats new with you Lex?

CYBERLEX: I'm going to Orlando Florida soon.

TRILOGY4: Hey Rayne lives down there. Maybe you two can meet.

VITABOMB: When is she going to be here?

SLEDGIK: Who is going to be here?

CYBERLEX: Hey Sledgik. We wonder when Rayne will be online.

TRILOGY4: We have a newbie in the room.

QUEENB: Yeah me :)

SLEDGIK: Oh Rayne says she will be on later tonight.

ORKODADORKO: Lexington might get to meet her.

"Yeah might," Lex breathed. "Nobody here knows that I'm really a gargoyle."

____________________________________________________________________________

During the day people would be walking around under the large arch of the entrance to Universal Studios, but at night it was desolate. The two lone gargoyles that sat on each side had nothing to look at.

Three large living creatures glided towards the park breaking the thick aura of solitude and landed on top of the arch. The tallest looked into the park and sighed.

"It would be nice if we rescued someone who works here," She said as she folded her wings. "Some of the rides look good."

"We don't rescue people just so we can go on rides Lana," The silvery blue female said. "Besides I doubt the could be as much fun as the water slides."

"What is with you and water rides?"

"I just like to get wet."

"With Gordon?"

"Not just with Gordon. Besides they don't have any roller coaster like rides."

"We would have to glide to Tampa to find any decent roller coasters."

"You don't think we could?"

"I know I can."

"Could you two stop fighting?" The orange gargoyle asked before giving her flowing white hair a toss, causing her long antennae like horns to bobble. "I think it's getting late."

"You think Delphi might have time to go to Wet N Wild?" Lana asked.

"Jeez I'm sorry I brought it up," Delphi said.

"Well I kind of promised my friends I'd be online tonight."

___________________________________________________________________________

On their way home Lana noticed a half clothed woman crawl out of the bushes. A larger man pulled her back in.

"Potential rape!" The rose colored female shouted as she dove down. Her friends followed. The trio of females landed in the branches of the surrounding trees.

The man had finished binding the girl's wrist's together with duct tape. A piece of the silver material was plastered over her mouth. Using a knife he sliced through her shirt exposing her bra. The girl tried to wriggle free but his knees were pressed against her thighs. He cut off her bra and fondled the exposed flesh.

He did not notice the light red tail that wrapped around his neck and pulled him back. He dropped the knife as he hit the ground.

"Don't turn around," A female voice whispered from behind the girl. "Just keep your arms steady. The girl nodded as she felt something tear through her bindings.

"Here," A nother voice said as her pants, socks and shoes were thrown to her. "Now get out of here." The girl didn't have to be told twice.

The man was still on the ground. He tried to sit up but the thing around his neck kept him to the ground. His eyes rolled from left to right and up and down trying to see who dared to hold him like this. He saw something that resembled a hand cover his eyes. It couldn't have been a hand. The fingers were too thick, the nails too long and it was the wrong color. The hand left his eyes a few seconds before a large piece of duct tape covered them up.

"Ironic isn't it?" The orange female whispered. "That we are using his own tape to blindfold him."

"Don't talk to loud Rayne," Delphi whispered. She grabbed one of his arms and Rayne grabbed the other. Lana let her tail go lax before she ran around to grab his legs. The man tried too wriggle free.

"Ve are not going to rape you," Delphi said in a German accent. "Even if you do deserve it."

"We don't want to get what ever it is you are carrying," Lana added making her voice high and screechy. They dragged the creep to a tree and tied him to it using the rest of the tape.

__________________________________________________________________________

A group of nine hatchlings were waiting on one of the balconies of the mansion they called home.

"Make room!" Delphi shouted as they came in for a landing. The children backed up leaving enough room for the three females to land.

"Where did you go?"

"What did you see?"

"Can we come next time?"

"We never get to go anywhere."

"Yeah."

"Why must they talk to us?" Lana asked.

"I don't know," Rayne answered. "I'm surprised they don't ask everyone."

"Not everyone," Delphi said. "Just us thirty eight year olds." She smiled at her own little brother. "We didn't do too much."

"What did you do?" The tan child asked. The fluke like fin on his head pointed at the wall behind him when he looked up.

"Well we went for a glide, and stopped a criminal. That was it, and you will have to ask Daunte if you want to come with us next time."

"Okay," That seemed to satisfy him. He went to tell his friends.

"I'm going online," Rayne said and went to one of the computer rooms. She hoped she will be alone. She wasn't.

"Damn it!" The human female grumbled as she stepped in. "Oh it's you Rayne."

"Trying to find some privacy Scarlet?" Rayne asked. 

"Yeah I can never find any time to write in my diary. I would like to be in my room, but since I share it with Jessie."

"I understand. I'll wait outside until your done."

"No I had just finished. Go ahead I'll make sure no one will barge in on you."

"Thanks," The gargoyle waited until she heard the door to the room close before she turned on one of the lap tops. After logging on to both the computer and online she went to the chartroom.

RAYNE: hola!

VITABOMB: Rayne's here.

ORKODADORKO: Hi Rayne

QUEENB: Hi I'm a newbie

RAYNE: Did we make sure to give the newbie the initiation?

VITABOMB: Laughs evilly

SLEDGIK: You missed Lex.

RAYNE: Cyberlex was here?

QUEENB: He mentioned going to Orlando

ORKODADORKO: He left me his email address.

RAYNE: he's coming here?

SLEDGIK: Yeah you two can meet.

"We can meet," Rayne said. "Then get freaked out." She continued to chat for an hour then logged into her e-mail.

Dear Lex

Heard you were coming down here ya Yankee. Okay we are not like the rest of the south. You live in the Big Apple right? Isn't it true you have real life gargoyles there? I've heard about it and don't know if it is true or not. Well I'm going to get together with some friends and see a movie. Please write to me soon.

Rayne

After the movie she logged into her e-mail to see if he responded.

Dear Rayne

Yeah I'm sort of like an Au pair who is traveling with the family. We do have real life gargoyles here and well they are good guys who help save regular folks from criminals. If you ask me I'm glad that they are here. I would like to meet you but I don't know if I can. We will be staying at the Westin Grand Bohemian. Hope to see you online soon.

Lex.

"He's pro gargoyle," Rayne smiled. "I think I will meet him." 

___________________________________________________________________________

Xanatos carefully tied down the small statue that was Lexington. He wanted to be sure that the little gargoyle's ride was safe.

'You okay back there Mr. Xanatos?" The pilot asked. "Do you need any help?"

"No," Xanatos replied. "Just making sure I have everything packed." He walked through the jet to where his family was buckled in.

"All right Mr. Xanatos. Now buckle in and please observe the no smoking signs." Their pilot said before chuckling. Xanatos rolled his eyes a bit as he sat down. Fox had just unwrapped a strip of gum with a potent mint aroma from its silver wrapper and placed it in her mouth. Their son had the tray table down as he searched for his favorite coloring book.

"Alex you have to keep the table up," David said. "Until we are in the air." Fox reached over to flip up the tray and lock it in place.

"How is he back there?" She asked.

"He is going to be the most comfortable statue," Her husband replied.

"No!" Alex grabbed his mother's hand. "Wanna color!"

"Alex." David's voice is stern.

"Wanna color."

"If you don't let go of your mother's hand we will return home and no Disney World." The toddler let go and placed his hands in his lap. His light blue eyes were glued to the floor while his lips were pursed into a perfect pout.

"That always seems to work," Fox smiled as she handed her husband the package of gum.

"I wonder how much longer are we going to have to deal with him in his terrible twos."

"Until he turns three?" The answer seemed to satisfy Xanatos as he placed the gum in his mouth.

___________________________________________________________________________

Fox's eyes widened when she saw the interior of their hotel. Her husband did have fine taste as well as making reservations at decent places.

"It's beautiful," She let out.

"Disney World," Alex said. He was clutching onto his little red suitcase.

"Not now honey. Daddy has to get the key," Fox replied.

"Then Disney World?"

"We have to put our stuff away."

"But I want to go to Disney World."

"Were going tomorrow," Xanatos said. He carried a small envelope that contained their key cards in one hand and a thick stack of guides and brochures in the other. He noticed his son's face and had to say something quick. "It's going to be closed soon. Wouldn't you rather go right after breakfast and have all day to go on the rides?" That seemed to satisfy him.

"You might want to try one of those wheeled cart things," Fox said as hotel employees scrambled around to grab their luggage.

"For this little thing?" One of them asked as he pointed to a canvas covered Lexington.

"It is heavier than it looks." She bent down at her knees to help him lift it.

"No kidding you were right about it." He grunted as he placed the statue on the carrier. He grabbed the curved handle. "The elevator is this way."

___________________________________________________________________________

Alex took a flying leap into one of the large bed and began to bounce.

"We don't do that at home do we?" Fox asked.

"Nope," Alex responded still bouncing.

"We shouldn't do that here."

"Put that one in the closet," Xanatos instructed the men as they wheeled in Lexington. "Fox why don't you take Alex to the pool. I'll unpack and glance through the menus."

"Alex would you like to go swimming?" Fox asked.

"Yes," The toddler responded and opened his little suitcase. He threw his clothes onto the floor searching for his trunks.

"Go into the bathroom to put them on." She picked up the discarded garments and placed them on the bed before searching for her bathing suit.

"I better order something for Lexington," David said to himself.

_________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the last sliver of sun slid beneath the horizon tiny fissures formed around the small statue in the hotel closet. The fissure became thick cracks as the figure moved. Lexington let out a small yet mighty roar as stone shards flew off in every direction. As soon as finished yawning and stretching he checked his where about.

"The images online didn't do this place justice," He said after he let out a low whistle. He notice the small Styrofoam container on the night stand with a note on it.

Lexington

We are going out to eat. The sun may have set before we get back. David ordered you some dinner via room service. The lap top is on our bed. Take care.

Fox.

He placed the note in the wastebasket before opening the container to reveal grilled chicken, rice and broccoli.

"I better let them know that next time I want beef," He said as he grabbed a plastic fork. "but I should thank them."

___________________________________________________________________________

Xanatos took a sip of his wine and looked at his lovely wife. She had time for a quick shower and blow dry before dinner she sank her spoon into her paella before smiling back at her husband. Alex who wouldn't stop talking about the strange upside down building and the giant teddy bear was now finishing his meal. Instead of the children's menu he wanted a plate of the appetizers.

"No problem Mr. Xanatos," Their waiter said when he took down their orders. Xanatos finished up the last of his Jerk Painted Salmon.

"Stick a fork in me," He smiled. "No son that is just a figure of speech." He quickly added when Alex reached over with his fork. "Would any of you care for dessert?"

"Ice cream," Alex responded.

"I like to try a slice of traditional key lime pie," Fox said. "Would you look at this coffee menu? They have more kinds of java than a Starbucks."

"Some of them have a little liquor."

"I'm leaning towards the Hot Buttered Kiss."

"That does look good," He read the description. They waited for their waiter to return. "We would like two Hot Buttered Kisses, A slice of the key lime pie with two forks," He winked at Fox. "And the Bananas Supreme for my son."

____________________________________________________________________________

"Rayne slow down!" Delphi gasped as she tried to keep up with her friend. She had the largest wings of all their age group and even bragged that she could actually fly but there was no way she and Lana could keep up with Rayne.

"We are almost there you guys," Rayne said. Delphi wondered how Rayne could out glide them. Her wings are triangular and are split down the center. The look a little like the wings of a dragonfly. Well dragonflies are fast. "See, there he is staying." She set down on the bank across from the hotel. Her friends nearly collapsed behind her. They were on their sides gasping for breath like a fish that was just reeled in. "Quit the dramatics."

"I'm surprised you are not out of breath," Lana said standing back up.

"Well my heart is beating pretty fast."

"From gliding so fast?" Delphi asked. "Or is it because you are going to meet Lex?"

"I'm not in love with him."

"Then why did you insist on gliding here so fast?"

"Leave her alone Del," Lana said. "She is in love with Redfish anyways."

"I am not!" Rayne snapped. "Just because I saw his picture and the other girls in the chat are hitting on him doesn't mean I'm interested."

"See she prefers Lex," Delphi cloaked her wings.

"I do wonder which room he is in," The white haired gargoyle said as she peered at the hotel.

____________________________________________________________________________

Nobody at Wyvern was online. Lexington sighed as he shut the power off and folded the laptop closed. He wanted to let everyone know that he arrived safely.

"Sure is quiet," He said to himself and walked over to the window. There were not as many buildings in Orlando as there were in New York but the air sure was cleaner, and he could see more stars in the sky. He noticed the bank across the street and the movement on top. Movement? He noticed three forms that resembled gargoyles. Most likely statues, but that didn't fit with the modern cylinder shape of the structure. Could their be gargoyles down here?

"I'm going for it," He said.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Did he tell you what room he was staying in?" Lana asked.

"No he didn't," Rayne said. "I didn't think of asking."

"Lets go back and e-mail him. Ask which room he is in and maybe set up a meeting time."

"Incoming!" Delphi shouted.

"Incoming?" Lana asked. Delphi pointed towards the hotel. An olive green gargoyle with wings like a flying squirrel was gliding towards them. The girls made room for him.

"Hi," The male greeted. "I didn't know there was a clan of gargoyles down here."

"Hi," Lana said. "Where do you come from?"

"What is your name?" Delphi added.

"And are you for real?" Rayne added.

"I'm from New York, My name is Lexington and I am for real."

"New York?" The rose colored one that had antler like horns asked. "From the clan that got exposed?"

"Yeah, when they blew up our home." He frowned and stared at the three of them. They were all very pretty. Besides the rose colored one there was the silvery blue female with fin like horns above each eye and very big wings. The end of her tail reminded Lex of a Dolphin, and there was also the orange one with very long and slender horns that ended in little balls. Her wings looked like a pixie or an insect.

"Sucks to be you," The dolphin tailed one said.

"Delphi," The pixie nudged her friend.

"What are your names?" Lexington asked.

"I'm Lana," The pink one said giving her braided red hair a flip. "This is Delphi," He pointed to Dolphin Tail. "And Rayne." The Pixie.

"Lana, Delphi and Rayne," Lexington did a double take. He studied the orange female. Her flowing white locks resembled the foam of the sea and matched her blouse. He noticed she was also wearing a blue denim skirt. Her friends were similarly dressed. He felt naked.

"So what are you doing down here Lexington?" Lana asked.

"Well I live in castle Wyvern which is owned by David Xanatos."

"Mighty fine looking man," Delphi said. "For a human."

"Let him finish," Rayne said.

"Thank you. Mr. Xanatos and his family decided to fly down here and they need a baby-sitter for their son and they asked me." He noticed Rayne's expression. "Are you okay?"

"My name is spelled R-A-Y-N-E," She replied. "Do you have a nickname."

"It's Lex," It suddenly dawned on him. "Rayne?"

"Lex?"

"What is going on?" Delphi asked.

"You guys this is Lex from the chat room," Rayne told her.

"Your Lex is a gargoyle?"

"He is not mine."

'Wish I could be hers,' Lex thought. "I didn't know you were a gargoyle."

"We have a whole clan her in the outskirts of town," Lana explained. "We knew about you clan in New York but none of us would have imagined."

"How big is your clan?" Lexington asked.

"Pretty big," Rayne replied. "We are not as well known as yours cause we try to remain discreet."

"You mean you hide from the humans?" His eyes narrowed.

"No and Hell No," Delphi replied. "We rescue humans who are in trouble, but they usually don't know its us. We also live in a mansion owned by a wonderful human couple and their children, both biological and foster."

"Some humans do notice us from time to time when we rescue them," Rayne added.

"Yes like a few people who work at Wet N Wild and Animal Kingdom."

"Wow," Lex had to sit down. "I can't wait to tell the others about the Orlando clan." He jumped back up. "Oh crap the Xanatos's could be back, uh you don't mind coming into our hotel room?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Lexington had learned a lot about the three girls. The reminded him of himself, Brooklyn and Broadway. The female trio.

"So tell us about the Apple," Lana said.

"Yeah ya Yankee," Rayne grinned and poked him.

"Well we pretty much protect Manhattan and we live in Castle Wyvern. We have some human friends and there is P.I.T. They are a human organization that believes in living in peace with our kind. Of course there are lot of those who still view us as monsters. There used to be an organization of them too called the Quarrymen."

"We had a few of those down here," Rayne said.

"Yeah," Delphi nodded. "but since the majority of the population here doesn't know we exit they looked like idiots."

"Scarlet told us about how they tried to start a chapter here, but they got hauled away," Rayne finished.

"I would have loved to seen that," Lex said. "Who is Scarlet?"

"One of the foster kids at the mansion. She's our best human friend and well part of the clan."

"All the humans in the mansion are part of our clan," Lana said.

"If you count humans as being part of clan."

"We do," Lex smiled. "In fact Elisa is the mate of Goliath." All three of the girls had their mouth's wide open. Delphi was about to comment when the heard the handle to the room jiggle. The girls got into a defense stance as the Xanatos's returned from dinner.

"Lexington made friends," Alex said. His parents were too shocked to say anything. Finally David cleared his throat.

"Honey did you forget to tell Lex that he wasn't allowed to have any parties?"

"I-I didn't know there were any clans in Florida," Fox stammered before sitting down at the edge of one of the beds.

"Two clans," Rayne held up her fingers. All the New Yorkers except for Alex stared at her. Fox nearly fell off the bed.

"Where is the other one?" David asked.

"St. Augustine," Lana replied. "Since my friends are being rude I'll introduce. I'm Lana and this is Delphi and Rayne."

"Pleased to meet you my dears," Xanatos shook her hand first, then Delphi who blushed and finally Rayne who appeared shy.

"Of course the Spanish settlers must have carried gargoyles aboard their ships," Fox figured it out. "but why the second clan?"

"I'll explain," Delphi volunteered. "The St. Augustine clan got too big and needed to branch off. The settlers searched high and low and then they found the McCormick mansion. Mr. McCormick's daughter was in trouble so they rescued her. To show gratitude McCormick allowed them to live there."

"They?" Xanatos asked.

"This happened a few decades before we hatched," Lana replied. "We were also told in our learning's that because of the move we are out of whack."

"Sync Lana," Delphi told her. "The word is sync."

"We're a few years off the St. Augustine clan," Rayne explained. "Because of the move the settlers didn't have a mating season at the same time as the other clan so we are behind a few years."

"That would make you Thirty eight?" Lex asked.

"Exactly," Rayne replied.

"Oh You are not that much younger than me."

"I'm sure your clan would like to know about New York," Xanatos said while Fox went to draw their son a bath.

"I bet they do," Delphi said.

"Lexington would you like to visit their clan?"

"I'd love to but I'm supposed to watch Alex."

"When we are not around. Ladies would you object if Lexington spent the day with you?"

"We wouldn't object at all," Rayne grinned. Lana and Delphi gave each other knowing winks.

____________________________________________________________________________

Scarlet stared out at the sky from one of the balconies. She hoped that Lana and the others were fine. The other gargoyles were nice to here, but she seemed to bond the most with those three. She loved the McCormicks and hoped her social worker will find away for her to live here permanently instead of being further shuffled by the system. Every time she thought she could settle in she had to move.

"Scarlet!" Delphi's voice was loud and clear. The cinnamon haired girl looked up to see her three best friends plus another gargoyle heading in for landing.

"You went to meet your friend and you come back with another gargoyle?" Scarlet asked.

"This is Lexington also known as Cyberlex," Rayne explained. Scarlet's eyes widened with amazement.

"Really?"

"Yes really," Lexington replied. "You must be Scarlet."

"What have you been telling him?"

"That you are our best human friend," Lana said..

"I guess he is going to want to meet everyone," Scarlet said.

"And everyone is going to want to meet him," Delphi nodded. The human girl led them through the mansion. Lex was amazed at the decor. The walls of the hallways were covered in an elegant butter gold wallpaper and had exquisite paintings hung from them. The polished wood floor had a strip of thick wine colored carpet that felt like velvet underneath Lex's toes. He looked across from him as well as the floors beneath and noticed a handful of children both human and gargoyle milling around. It reminded him of the beginning of Home Alone.

"Where are the adults?" Lex asked.

"That is a good question," Rayne said.

"I think the gargoyles are about to have a meeting," Scarlet replied. "For those who are not on patrol."

"D'oh!" Delphi smacked the side of her head. "Nearly forgot."

"They are wondering where you three are," A young man about eighteen or nineteen with wavy dark hair approached them. "I told them you were patrolling the perimeter."

"So they would be gliding over the property, the strip mall and Steak n Shake?" Scarlet asked. "Where are your parents?"

"Mom and dad are at the meeting and you should be in bed."

"It's Jessie's bedtime not mine. Stop treating me like a little kid."

"When you stop acting like it I will." He strolled off.

"Who was that?" Lexington asked.

"A jerk," Scarlet replied.

"Darin McCormick," Lana said. "The oldest of the McCormick children."

_________________________________________________________________________

The meeting was being held in the library. The four of them tried to sneak through the double doors and crawl towards other gargoyles in their age bracket.

"Hey baby," a teal male whispered to Delphi. "You barely made it."

"Sorry Rayne just had to see her boy friend," Delphi replied earning a kick from Rayne.

"Keep quite," The orange female replied. 

Lexington took note of the other gargoyles in the room. There were over a hundred of them. Some of them had to stand on the library's second story. He noticed two humans standing up there as well. They must be Darin's parents.

Not many noticed they were late. They were too focused on the leader. He was about as tall as Goliath and wore gold armor that contrasted with his black skin. His helmet had two prongs that rested between his jaws and his ears and sloped to a high point above his eyes. A mohawk of bright red hair peeked out from the back. With his wings cloaked he looked like a knight.

A female gargoyle stood beside him, and Lex nearly thought she was from the London clan from what he heard from Goliath. Well not quite. From the description he had of Una she was close but not quite what he had pictured. She did have the mane, ears, and nostrils of an equine but her face wasn't long enough. Her wings were bat like, not feathery. Her legs were not hairy, but they did end in hooves and she had a horse's silky haired tail. Her eyes locked in on them as they tried to sneak in and stayed with them until they stopped moving.

"Next on the agenda," The clan leader spoke. "Is of course Thanksgiving. There are many families who are still with out homes because of the tornadoes and the fires. The schools the young humans attend to will be having school drives. Now we need to find away to provide these people with a good Thanksgiving. Any ideas?" Lexington held up his hand and waited for the leader to acknowledge him before he could speak.

" In New York The Xanatos foundation has fund-raiser," He said evoking whispers about how could he know of such thing, while others wondered who he was. "Volunteers would answer phones and people and buisneses would pledge money to help. Sometimes certain buisneses like bakeries would donate food. I thought maybe the McCormicks could start such a foundation."

"What is your name?" The leader asked.

"Lexington of the Manhattan clan." More stirs were heard. The leader held up his hand for silence.

"How did you get down here?"

"Well I traveled with the Xanatos's. I learned of you clan via Rayne. We have chatted online."

"Rayne you are aware that it was dangerous to meet with someone from online?"

"I'm sorry Daunte, He did mention he was pro gargoyle and we are friends," She hung her head. "I understand if I am to be punished."

"Your punishment is to be with Lexington until he leaves," Daunte said. He looked up at the second floor. "Well Henry, Miranda what do you think?"

"This does sound like a good idea," The man, Henry said. "Is there a possible way I could meet with Mr. Xanatos?"

"Well?" Daunte's eyes found Lexington again.

"I'll tell him about it tomorrow," The olive colored gargoyle said.

_________________________________________________________________________

Rayne was sitting in a chair outside of the kitchen when Lexington broke free from the crowd. Her lower talons curled around the edge of the chair while her arms wrapped around her knees.

"You okay?" Lex asked her.

"You would think they would never have seen a New Yorker before," She grumbled.

"A New York gargoyle?"

"True, but they shouldn't be treating you like bug under a microscope."

"Rayne!" a gruff male voice was heard before two older gargoyles made their way through the sea of people to them. "Daunte may have gone soft on you but we won't." Lex didn't like the look of this guy. He was the same color as Rayne but he was taller and hand a long muscular jaw. It was not like a beak, but more of a snout. His fine lines around his face made him look even more reptilian.

"You guys are going to chew me out?" Rayne asked.

"Yes we are," The female said. She was about the same age as the male with skin the color of sand on a beach and wavy black hair with purple highlights. "You have watched the news reports. You know what you did was dangerous."

"I know and I'm sorry," Rayne said.

"No Internet for a week," The male said. "And after Lex leaves you will only be allowed to patrol the perimeter of the property for two weeks."

"Who do you think you are?" Lex asked with his eyes blazing. "To be ordering her around like that?"

"My parents," Rayne replied. Lex lowered himself to the ground.

"Uh, sorry."

"Don't be too sorry son," Rayne's father said. "I gotta admire your bravery, and since because of our daughter we will be having a connecting between our clans I think I'll drop the Internet punishment."

"You will?" Rayne asked and hugged him. "Oh thank you. Your the best father in the world and any girl human or gargoyle would be honored to have you as a father."

"Nice try, but the other punishment still stands."

________________________________________________________________________

David Xanatos wanted to sit down and rest. Ever since they have arrived at Disney Alex was non stop movement. He refused to be placed in one of the rental strollers and he had to run up to each of the costumed players so he can have a picture with every character. His parents tried to keep him happy except when he was too small for some of the rides. The toddler's bottom lip would stick out and tremble while he kept balling and unballing his fists. Either Fox or David would have to try to keep him from having a tantrum.

There were a lot of other rides that Alex could ride and Fantasy Land was full of them. As they waited in line for Peter Pan he wanted to lean against the rails and snooze.

"How about after this ride we get some lunch?" Fox suggested.

"Dumbo," Alex frowned.

"Lunch then Dumbo."

"Okay," The line moved and they made their way to the front. They sat in the small boat like car.

'A simple sitting ride,' David thought and leaned back .He smiled an nodded whenever Alex pointed to on of the animatronics.

Like she promised they rode on Dumbo after lunch followed by the haunted mansion. Fox was a little worried that Alex might be afraid of the ghosts but he clapped and laughed at each one. At the end of the ride the were wheeled so that they would face a long row of mirrors.

"A ghost is in mommy's lap," Alex said as they saw the ghostly form in the mirror.

"Lucky ghost," David said. Fox smirked at him. They finished up their trip in the park by riding The Pirates of the Caribbean and The Safari ride where Alex jumped up from his seat and pointed at the lions and shouted "Simba."

"Still have time before the sun sets," Xanatos said. "How about we spend some time at Epcot?"

"We can have dinner there," Fox agreed.

"Which country?"

__________________________________________________________________________

It was a few hours after Sunset when the Xanatos returned to their hotel room carrying cameras and plastic bags full of souvenirs. Both David and Fox wore ears. Her had a Minnie mouse bow in them. Alex wanted to wear his Donald Duck sunglasses and carry his stuffed Cheshire Cat.

Lexington and Rayne were waiting for them when they returned, as well as Delphi and a teal male that they had never seen before.

"This is Gordon," Delphi introduced.

"Nice to meet you," David held out his hand. The youth accepted it.

"Lex told us about the Xanatos foundation," Gordon said. "We were wondering if you would help the McCormicks set up a similar foundation."

"Do they have a Labyrinth down here?" Fox asked.

"No but a lot of families have been hit hard thanks to El Nino," Rayne said.

"Those tornadoes back in February and the fires last summer," Fox nodded. "I understand."

"I think I can manage that," Xanatos said. "I want to meet with Mr. McCormick myself, but first could you take him out with you?" He pointed at his son. "His mother and I need some time alone."

"Tell him to put his bathing suit on," Delphi smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure about this?" Lex asked as they glided towards the water park. Delphi and Gordon where ahead. Rayne carefully carried Alex in her arms.

"We do this all the time," Rayne said. "We just had to phone ahead."

"So why are they letting us in?"

"We kind of explained already. We saved some people who work there and in return the operate the rides just for us. The glided over the walls and landed in the area where three people wearing white shirts stood.

"This is Trevor," She indicated the muscular black man. "Wendy," The dark blond female who wasn't exactly fat, but she wasn't thin either, "and Paul" The very tall, lanky youth. "Were want to show some friends from New York what kind of fun you can have here." Wendy smiled at Alex.

"We have a special place for you," She smiled. "Which one of you wants to accompany him?"

"I'm his sitter," Lexington said.

"I'll come to," Rayne said.

"you don't have too."

"Yes I do. It is part of my punishment, remember?"

"We will trade with you in a few hours," Gordon said as he and Delphi followed Paul and Trevor.

"The children's area is this way," Wendy lead them to an area with shallow pools, short slides and plastic things that reminded Lex of ducks. Alex ran towards the platform with two cables that connect the plat form to two tall foam pillars. Rope hung down from the cables. Wendy hurried over to where the toddler stood.

"You just put your foot in the strap and hold on to the rope." Lexington helped Alex into the strap and Wendy made the rope travel from one end to the other.

"I want to do it again," Alex said.

"Are you sure you don't want to try something else instead?" Rayne asked.

"No I want the rope."

" I guess we can let him ride it again," Lexington said.

"What do you mean guess?" Wendy asked. "Of course he can ride it again." Lex and Rayne took turns helping Alex back into the strap and Wendy operated the rope five more times and then he was bored. Rayne picked him up and placed him on one of the plastic ducks. 

"Just peddle and aim," She instructed. Alex worked the peddles and a long stream of water shot out from the time. With a smile he squirted both Lex and Wendy.

"You're going to get it now," The olive gargoyle grinned and began splashing them.

"Hey, no splashing," Wendy ordered between laughs. They helped the toddler up to the top of the dome where the slide with the plastic roof and watched as he went down a few times.

An hour later and Delphi and Gordon returned. Rayne grabbed Lex's hand and dragged him over to where one of the towering slides stood.

"Grab a tube," She instructed before grabbing one of the light blue tubes and racing up the twisting slopes. Lexington grabbed a similar tube and followed her.

"Okay Rayne you are ready to go," Paul said. The pixie like gargoyle waded into the water and placed her tube down. before sitting on it she cloaked her wings. Paul gave her a push and she slid down shrieking happily.

"Your next," Trevor smiled and helped Lex into his tube. "Hold on tight." He felt a light push as he slid toward the edge and sped down. He felt the air rush past his ears during his descent. The followed with the rapids and a ride similar to the tube slide except that it was longer and they rode down on flat mats on their bellies. Rayne and the humans then led him to the black slide tower and they grabbed the double seat tube.

"This is my favorite one," She said. " Do you want to sit in the front or the back?"

"Back," Lex replied. The humans helped them into the tube and push them forward. The tube that they slid through was dark with green glowing arrow shaped lights. The whole slide was like that. The light of the regular night greeted them when they exited.

"That one is my favorite so far too," He agreed.

_________________________________________________________________________

Lexington's tail splashed in the chlorinated water as he stared up at the sky. He was lying face up on a rental tube as he and Rayne floated down the Lazy River

"This is peaceful," He said.

"Almost romantic," Rayne added causing Lex's heart to skip a beat.

"Speaking of romantic, Gordon and Delphi seem close."

"They are mates. That is why."

"Rayne can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a mate?" He sat up. "Or a boy friend?" Rayne re adjusted her position on the tube.

"No I don't. Do you?"

"I'm like the only member of the clan without one. Of course with the limited amount of females I don't really have anyone."

"I understand."

"I bet a lot of guys have asked you out." 

"Some have, but I'm really not sure." The floated towards a pool exit and climbed out.

"I hope Alex didn't tire them out," Lexington said as they handed their floats back to Trevor.

"Naw Delphi and Gordon have more energy than Vitabomb," Rayne replied.

"The attack or our friend?"

"Our friend."

"Is that even possible?"

"Do you think he was actually right about being online for 48 hours straight?"

"Anything is possible. I hope Trilogy's ex would leave her alone."

"Now that I have met you I wonder how many of them could also be gargoyles."

"I think we are the only two."

"Yeah I Know Redfish isn't. I've seen his picture." Lexington frowned at the response.

"So do you think he is cute."

"Well he is pretty hot for a human, besides I think you are cuter. C'mon." She ran ahead.

"She thinks I'm cuter," He chuckled under breath before running after her.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Did you make the reservations?" Fox asked as she unlocked the door to their hotel the next day. It was later afternoon and the family had enjoyed their day at Sea World. Fox's favorite part was where she got to pet and feed the dolphins. She bought a container of smelly fish for her and Alex to feed to the aquatic mammals. The fish were cold and slick as she handed one to her son and held another over the tank. She didn't have to wait long for a dolphin to appear. It lifted it's silver head out and it's long mouth opened making it appear as if it were grinning. She dropped the fish in its mouth and it went under a few seconds before popping back and pressed its wet smooth snout against her cheek.

"One thing I have to say about this state," Her husband said. "Is that the ghosts and the dolphins have excellent taste.

"Mommy can I have my bath now?" Alex asked shifting his weight from one leg to the other and holding a toy shark they purchased at the park. The sharks was Alex's favorite. He wanted to reach in and pet the little ones that swam in the shallow pool that was outside the building while they waited. Fox was afraid that he would be bored when they viewed the small filmstrip about shark facts, but he sat still with is eyes glued to the screen, devouring every bit of information. As they walked down the glass tunnels he craned his neck in every direction trying to see each and every shark that swam around them. They had to drag him kicking and screaming out of there.

"After I order a pizza," She said and picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. "What would you like on your pizza?"

"Lots of meat," Alex replied

"I didn't think you liked all the different kinds of meat for a pizza. Just pepperoni."

"Sharks eat meat."

"So your now a-" She had to stop herself. She didn't know how far into magic training Puck has taken him, and she didn't want her son to transform himself into a shark. She shook her head and placed the order. "Now let me help you take a bath."

Xanatos smiled as his son raced into the bathroom kicking off his shoes and socks on the way, never dropping his new toy. Like his son he also enjoyed the sharks, but he liked the sting ray petting area even better and was surprised how affectionate they were. He was a bit cautious of touching them but he was assured that they had their stingers removed. David was splashed by a few playful ones when he reached into the water to pet some of them.

He opened the closet and smiled again. This time at the two statues. He never did thank Lexington and Rayne for taking their son to the water park. He looked at Rayne again and new that he had to set up a meeting with the McCormicks. 

"Now what to wear," He muttered. "Ah this should do." His dark purple and black suit. Tonight he was taking Fox to a fine French restaurant.

By the time he and Fox were ready the sun had begun to set. They waited patiently as the sun slid beneath the horizon. Cracks formed over the statues as they slowly moved. With roar like yawns Lexington and Rayne awoke from their stone slumber. They both were a bit surprised to see Xanatos wearing black slacks, purple shirt, black jacket and tie, and Fox in a matching purple dress.

"You two look very nice," Rayne said.

"Thank you Rayne," Xanatos said. "We are going out. Keep watch of Alex. I must warn you me may talk your ears off about sharks."

"There is a pizza on the table," Fox added before they stepped out.

__________________________________________________________________________

Alex concentrated and a third pillow floated up from its bed and joined the other two. The toddler made his hands move in circular motion and the pillows moved in a similar fashion, resembling a synchronized swimming team.

"That is so cool," Rayne clapped her hands. Lexington placed his half eaten slice of pizza down on a collection of napkins before he joined in. "Can he fly?"

"Not yet," Lex replied. "His teacher wants him to focus on non living objects first and well the idea scares Fox."

"But I wanna fly," Alex said. The pillows floated to the ground.

"You can't yet kiddo," Lexington said. "It's time for bed anyways."

"I'm not tired."

"What if I tell you a story?" Rayne asked. "About the blue boy."

"Blue boy? How come he's blue?"

"Well Alex he was born that way." She pulled back the indigo covers and the quarter fey crawled into bed. "But the story doesn't start out that way." She and Lex tucked him in. "It starts with another little boy named Darin. Now Darin wasn't like other boys. He was weak and was always going to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Cause he was the type that sick really easy, because of this he couldn't participate in sports and the other kids at school wouldn't play with him. One night he looked out the window and saw a very bright star. He made a wish for a friend. The next day as he was walking home after school another boy walked up to him and asked if they could walk together. Darin said okay and noticed that the other boy was blue. The Blue boy wanted to know why Darin had no friends and Darin explained his sickness and the fact he wasn't good at any sports. The Blue boy asked if he had ever tried and that was when a big rubber kick ball rolled their way. Some kids Darin's age was playing a game. The Blue Boy told him to kick it back and Darin dead. He kicked it so hard it sailed over their heads. Well now those kids wanted Darin to play kick ball with him. Of course Darin only agreed if his other friend can join and he did, but they didn't notice his blue skin. From that day Darin played games such as Kick ball, and later signed up for Soccer. He hardly ever got sick again and grew up to be a strong young man and Tackle for his highschool team."

"Let me guess the lesson is you never know what you can do until you try?" Lex asked.

"Yes it is," She replied.

"And would the Darin in the story also be the oldest McCormick child?"

"Yeah he used to be like that. He was a very sick child and his mother kind of sheltered him so he didn't really participate in any activities. No Blue Boy though, just a silvery blue gargoyle girl who told him to try."

"Delphi?"

"Yeah. How come your the one asking the questions?" They both looked at Alex who was sound asleep. They carefully and quietly slipped off the bed and walked over to where the table was.

"Where did the Blue Boy come from?" Lex whispered

"Scarlet. Her father used to tell her a series of Blue Boy stories before he disappeared. They are the only memories she has of him."

"You're pretty close with her."

"Lana, Delphi, Scarlet and I are like the four musketeers."

"So I guess it would be tough if you have to leave."

"What are you saying Lex?"

"I'm beginning to think there's a reason why I was chosen to come down here. Think about it Rayne. We met in the same chat room. I came down here to where you live and we are both gargoyles."

"You want me to be your mate?"

"Well I guess that does sound pretty strong and fast. I was inviting you to live with us in Manhattan.

"Your clan is pretty small," She chewed her lip. "I'm going to have to think about it."

_________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rayne's mother asked.

"Their clan is small," Rayne replied as she placed her Game Boy into the suitcase. "And it won't be forever, and I can always call and e-mail you."

"Shouldn't we have the mating ceremony here?"

"Mu-therrrrr, we are not going to be mate there once we arrive. I want to see if I do love him and if we do you, dad, Quentin, Nasa, Delphi, Lana, and Scarlet will be invited." She picked up her case and left the room. The hallway was filled with members of the clan. Most of them were from her clan. A small female gargoyle with butter yellow skin and hair the same color as Rayne's mother walked up to her.

"Do you have to go?" Nasa asked. Rayne smiled at her little sister. The child looked more like their mother than Rayne did.

"I have to do this little sister and not just for myself. I'll be helping two clans. I'll send you lot of pictures." She stood back up to see her father and her older brother.

"Take care daughter," Her father hugged her.

"Does this mean I'm no longer grounded?"

"We will let the New York Clan leader ground you." Quentin hugged her next. He was the same color as their mother and looked a lot like their father except his snout was shorter resembling more of a lizard than a gator.

"Take care sis," He said.

"I will brother. Help mom and dad take care of Nasa."

"I will." Both Delphi and Lana hugged her at the same time.

"Finally one of us got out of this dump," Delphi said. "Gonna miss you."

"I don't know how we will manage with out you Rayne," Lana said. "Who is going to keep us from fighting."

"I'll keep and eye on these two," Scarlet hugged her next. "Try to write to us."

"I will."

"And send lots of pictures."

"No problem." She made her way through the rows of those saying their good byes. At the end was Daunte and Peggy. 

"Good journey young Rayne," The armored gargoyle said.

"Good journey clan leader. I promise to call as soon as I arrive. Well unless I arrive during the day. Then it will be the night I arrive."

"We will await patiently for your call."

She walked past them and towards one of the balcony's where Lex was meeting her. She heard a door creak open down stares and decided to look. David Xanatos had just left from his meeting with Henry McCormick. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Ah Rayne are you ready for your trip?" He asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Xanatos. Lexington is waiting for me on the balcony."

"The McCormick's chauffeur will be driving me back to the hotel. I will see you two there."

____________________________________________________________________________

Frank placed the Queen of hearts on the top of his second tallest card tower. He had nearly used the whole deck in making his house of cards and all needed was to place the four kings. He studied the construction before finding the right place for the King of Spades.

"Frank we need you!" Jerry barged slamming the door against the wall and sending a rush of air that toppled the cards over. "Sorry man," He apologized when he saw Frank's crestfallen expression.

"It's all right," Frank sighed. "Everything always falls apart on me anyways." He stood up. "What are we needed for?"

"To help with the statues."

"What statues?" His question was answered when he saw the two stone gargoyles. Xanatos and Matt carried Lexington and he and Jerry carried Rayne. "What did you do rob an exhibit?"

"We discovered a whole clan down there," Xanatos replied. "The young female you are carrying decided to live here for a while."

____________________________________________________________________________

The Stone forms of Lexington and Rayne rested on each side of Goliath. Xanatos stood behind them. Waiting for the sun to go down when Elisa showed up.

"Where did this one come from?" She asked of Rayne.

"Orlando Florida," Xanatos replied. "Yes I know what you are thinking and yes there is another clan down there. Two clans to be exact." Their focus returned to the statues as they begun to move. Two pairs of glowing white eyes and pair of fiery red blazed as the three forms stood up and sent their shattered stone skin flying. The new female was motionless as she stared at the city.

"Oh man I don't believe it," She gasped. "I'm really here in New York City."

"Who is this?" Goliath asked.

"This is Rayne of the Orlando clan," Lexington replied. "Hey Rayne want to meet the others?"

"Sure." They both glided down to the lower part of the tower. Goliath looked at Xanatos.

"Don't look at me," David said. "Lexington was the one who invited her." Goliath said nothing and jumped over the edge. He landed next to where the others were. They were as shocked as he is.

"Missed you guys," Lexington said. "This is Rayne. She is going to be staying with us for a while."


End file.
